


The Wreckoning

by charmax



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmax/pseuds/charmax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all about the jekyll & Hyde, the love/hate, the sub/dom, the protector/protected relationship of Niki and Jessica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wreckoning

  
**Video Title:** The Wreckoning  
 **Song Title/Artist:** The Wreckoning - BoomKat  
 **Fandom/Character:** Heroes, Niki-Jessica  
 **Summary:** Jessica pov. It's all about the jekyll  & Hyde, the love/hate, the sub/dom, the protector/protected relationship of Niki and Jessica. ****swear words and possible spoilers****  
 **Length/Format:** 2.12 (Xvid)  
 **Notes:**  
This is part 2 of the ongoing vid/let challenge with (part 1 was "Protege Moi".) Astarte gave me the song but didn't specify any show or character, Niki/Jessica just spoke to me. The major problem was how to get across the concept of Crazy Brain Twin. The video feels disjointed very much like the two characters. As the video was set as a challenge it gave me the opportunity to experiment a lot more with effects and come out of my comfort zone a bit. Some of these are more subtle and some are in your face. For those who haven't seen the show Jessica's the psycho with the tattoo but honestly that won't help much because even when she's not on screen she's still sort of there. It's probably the one time where pov confusion is actually intentional. lol

[Download Xvid (720x400 - 40MB)](http://bronze-ambition.net/vids/AVIS/Wreckoning-Heroes-CharmaxXvid.zip)   
[Download Xvid (480x272 - 25MB)](http://bronze-ambition.net/vids/AVIS/hero_Wreckoning_charmaxsmall.zip)


End file.
